0:00AM
by Fate Camiswhil
Summary: Athrun is a serial killer, he kills all girls who fall in love with him. But what if he ends up falling in love himself? And what would he do once he finds out that his target is a serial killer too? Granted fic request for Koichii, aka Mel R. Zala! Happy AsuCaga Day!


In line with the AsuCaga Day celebration, this is the granted fic request of Koichii, better known as 'Mel R. Zala' on facebook!

Mel, your 1st request didn't have a specific plot idea so I went with the 2nd, but I didn't know what kind of crimes Bonnie and Clyde committed aside from robberies, so I decided to stick with my initial idea of serial killings. I hope you like this! I enjoyed imagining it in my head...XD

Happy AsuCaga Day!

* * *

**"0:00 AM"**

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

The clock tower resounded a deep chime, it was midnight. And as the clouds decided to hide away with the moon, a silhouette in a nearby rooftop tossed a dead body onto the streets. Chilling wind enveloping cold sweat as a random bystander screamed.

Bloody murder.

* * *

It was lunch time as Athrun made his way out of the school building. He didn't want to get caught up in the common chaos in the cafeteria so deciding to eat elsewhere, he went to a secluded café. Sitting himself in a table in a corner outside, he motioned for the waiter, instructed for his order and patiently waited. By the time his meal arrived, he was already starving. Flicking the fork in his hand, he decided to immediately dig in.

"What the hell is this?" An all-too-familiar voice interrupted him before he was even able to touch his food.

"What is it this time?" He looked up to meet the eyes of his best friend, Kira.

"This! Why would you do this?" Kira sat in front of him, waving a newspaper in his hands.

"What? I didn't kill anyone," Athrun leaned back with a deadpanned expression, "these past few days."

Kira raised an eyebrow, "you killed Luna just last week."

Athrun hurriedly clamped his mouth, "don't say that out loud!"

They both looked around them. When they saw that they were a few tables away from the crowd, they managed to relax a little.

"You're an idiot," Athrun sighed as he released Kira.

But Kira merely responded by spreading the newspaper in the table, showing Athrun what he was talking about. The bluenette then decided to redirect his attention from his best friend to the news in front of him. It was about a man who was dropped dead from a certain rooftop.

"I didn't do it."

Kira frowned at that, "if you didn't do it and I didn't do it, then who did?"

Athrun scanned the report, "probably 'Bloody Mary', since the guy was beheaded."

"Yeah, but Bloody Mary doesn't kill anyone by brutally shooting at their crotch," Kira leaned on his arms crossed behind his head.

Athrun grimaced at that, reading the details, "ouch."

"Tell me about it," Kira nodded, "this guy's worse than us."

The bluenette shrugged, "well, everyone has their own fetish."

"Eww, don't say it like that, you make it sound kinky when it's not even sexual," the brown-haired lad took his fries and started eating it.

"How would you call it then?"

Kira shrugged, "preferences?"

Athrun rolled his eyes at that, "you kill Lacus fans that you don't like."

"As I said, mere preferences."

The bluenette sighed again, turning his head away as he saw a glimpse of the reason he chose to even eat at that place. He smiled inwardly as he watched a group of girls talk to themselves.

"Hmm… Cagalli Yula Athha, huh?" Kira voiced out, drinking his drink. "Is she your new target?"

"No, I only kill girls who confess to me." Athrun shook his head before looking towards the blonde again as she started to leave, "and Cagalli doesn't even notice me."

"That's probably because she's a tomboy, therefore she doesn't like guys."

Athrun pinched the bridge of his nose, and stood up. There was no more reason in staying there, especially since Kira was already eating his food.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to class, since she's gone already." The bluenette grabbed his backpack, "and Luna's little sister is eyeing me for some reason."

"Wait," Kira stood to stop him, a serious expression on his face. "I have a new target, and I want you to lure her out for me."

* * *

Meer Campbell couldn't stop smiling, 'the' Athrun Zala finally asked her out after all her greatest efforts. Well, she hasn't confessed to him yet but it looks like she doesn't have to anymore. So she was right, Athrun liked girls like Lacus, it's a good thing that she had that plastic surgery to look exactly like her.

She brushed her bleached pink hair, and placed a golden star pin on it. She looked at herself in the mirror. Tube top, mini skirt and high stilettos, definitely un-Lacus-like but she always did like putting personal touches in her look. She then tossed on a few other accessories before deeming herself decent to go out, she was meeting with him at the park. The funny thing was, it was already half past eleven in the evening.

"Hmm, I wonder why Athrun would call me up at this time of night? Can it be that he can't sleep thinking about me and he was so eager to see me that he called me up immediately? Oh, my gosh! What do I do when I see him? I think I'm gonna faint," Meer squealed as she talked to herself, running excitedly towards the direction of the park.

When she arrived at the said meeting place, she found Athrun standing under a lamp post. Weird, she's never seen him tie his hair up in a ponytail before. And he looks different tonight, with that flat cap and trench coat.

"Athrun!" Meer called out as she waved.

Athrun smiled and waved back.

She immediately latched both arms at him, tightly hugging one arm. "So? What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"First, let's go find a place to sit," he gently took her arms off him and walked forward, motioning for her to follow him.

Meer walked behind him and giggled to herself while lost in her thoughts, _"I wonder what it was that Athrun wanted to say to me? Maybe, he's going to confess! Oh, gosh! Maybe, I should confess too! Then we'll be a couple even before the sun shines! Teehee~"_

She was too caught up in her fantasy that she didn't notice a guy following them, only a few meters behind.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the edge of the valley, overlooking the sea. Athrun stopped to face her, and smiled.

"This is a nice place, Athrun! So romantic!" Meer commented upon seeing the seaside, of course she's already been here before but she has to act as if everything Athrun does is special. She then saw a bench nearby and pointed to it, "let's go sit over there!"

"Wait, before that, could you lend me you phone?" Athrun opened a hand in front of her.

Without thinking, Meer immediately gave it to him, "what're you gonna do?"

"Oh, nothing. Just checking if it still has the list of my call," Athrun immediately found what he was looking for and erased it.

"Why?" Meer blinked, and tilted her head in curiosity.

"Reassurances," Athrun stated before facing the sea and getting into a throwing stance.

"Reassurances? For what?" she then saw him throw her cellphone towards the sea. "Waaahh~! Why did you do that?‼"

Athrun didn't answer her, he just shrugged.

Meer frowned, "what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

"Well, it's already 12 o'clock," the bluenette tapped his watch twice before taking a step back.

"What do you—" Meer wasn't able to finish her question anymore, because her neck was suddenly pierced. Blood curdled, slowly sipping through the hole on the other side. Her attacker then pulled away, allowing more blood to gush out like a fountain until her body fell with an audible thud.

"A screwdriver? Really, Kira?" Athrun couldn't stop letting out a dry chuckle.

"It was the only thing I had," the brown-haired best friend shrugged, eyes void of light were slowly turning back to normal.

And Athrun watched him, _"commonly referred to as the 'Striker,' a serial killer who kills with one swift strike and in a very efficient spot, using almost every inanimate object you could think of. His victims mostly composed of Lacus fans that irk him, the ultimate stalking fanboy. That's Kira for you."_

Kira then took out some tissue paper to wipe off the blood on him, wrapping it inside the latex gloves as he removed them.

"Wait, what are we gonna do with the body? Don't tell me we'll just leave it here?" Athrun fought the urge to scratch his head, sometimes Kira acts a little too weird for him.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I already had some things arranged," Kira walked over to him, resting his forearm around Athrun's shoulder.

"What things?" The bluenette frowned, he didn't like the extras when it comes to this and he most certainly hated being left out on the details. It makes him feel uncomfortable, like he senses the feeling of getting caught.

But before Kira even opened his mouth to answer him, a voice interrupted them.

"Can I take that?" It was a girl's voice.

"Yeah, sure. I was planning to burn her, but I'll leave it up to you," Kira turned behind them with a smile.

"Thanks, Kira! You're the best," it was a redhead who walked past them, she had an ax in hand.

"Flay Allster," Athrun recognized her as one of Cagalli's friends. _"I didn't even sense her, was I too relaxed?"_

"That's my name," Flay cheerfully admitted as she pulled back the head of Meer's corpse, making sure to secure the hair for a clean cut.

"She's 'Bloody Mary,' she kills and beheads her victims to sell off heads or skulls in the underground/black market. Sometimes she kills as a hitman too, often claiming other people's kills by taking the heads." Kira supplied as Athrun watched her eyes slowly lose their light.

"Do you always carry an ax with you?" It was a stupid question, but Athrun felt stupid at the moment so it's all right.

"Depends on how long my dress is," Flay answered truthfully as she raised her ax, swiftly delivering a heavy whack.

* * *

It was early in the morning of the next day when Athrun heard the news, he stopped in front of a random shop to watch it, knowing all too well what happened to the headless corpse of a girl found in a remote area of the park. But really, it wasn't a big news. People die every day, and all kinds of crimes were rampant in this God-forsaken city.

"Oh God, that's Meer."

He heard a familiar voice speak beside him, eyes slowly widening as he allowed his eyes to see, none other than Cagalli Yula Athha herself.

"But-but why? Why would she fall victim of Bloody Mary? Just what the hell's going on...?" The amber-eyed blondie continued to voice out her thoughts, unaware that someone else was hearing her.

"Is she a good friend of yours?" Athrun blurted out as he looked away, anticipating the feeling of guilt.

And that was when Cagalli came to her senses, that she was in public and there was a guy standing beside her. She slowly turned her head, she knew this guy, he goes to the same university as her. But she's never really met him, or talked to him before, or even know of his name.

"I wasn't talking to you," came her instant response while in thought, _"why is he talking to me?"_

Athrun was caught off guard by the reply, and slowly turned to look her in the eyes. A gentle gush of wind, and for a moment he felt everything fade into the background. There was only the two of them, both wide-eyed staring at each other. And she was as beautiful as he first met her—well technically, he hasn't really met her before but he's seen her around.

"There's no one else here," he stated without thinking, which he regretted a little after realizing that he just killed the moment.

Cagalli, also breaking out of her trance, started to realize her slip-up. "I was talking to myself!" She almost yelled, pink staining her cheeks. She stomped past him, walking as fast as she could.

And Athrun, being fully aware that this was a chance that might never happen again, started to walk after her. "Wait, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you!"

"What? Who said that you embarrassed me? I already admitted that I was talking to myself!" Cagalli stopped in her tracks to look furiously back at him.

Athrun chuckled to himself, this was one of the reasons he liked her. She was... well, cute. "Like I said, I'm sorry for... interrupting or whatever. Just please don't get mad at me anymore."

Cagalli blinked, "why are you still talking to me?"

"Uhmm, no reason in particular," Athrun rubbed the back of his head, he couldn't think of anything else since he didn't want to bring up the Meer topic anymore. So, he decided to introduce himself instead, he offered a hand. "I'm Athrun, by the way, Athrun Zala."

The blonde didn't react immediately, she just stared at his hand. "You know me already, don't you?"

Emerald green eyes slightly widened again, he pulled back his hand and laughed sheepishly, "Haha, yeah, sort of. Sorry..."

"Stop apologizing, just go away, stalker." Cagalli frowned at him before turning to her back, resuming her walkaway.

Athrun was left gaping at her.

Then out of nowhere, someone roughly wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"That was pathetic, Athrun. Close your mouth," it was Kira.

"She called me a stalker," the bluenette silently mumbled.

"I know, I heard."

"How long have you been there?" Athrun mumbled again, a frown starting to form.

"A while...?"

Athrun glared at him, and Kira instantly pulled back his arm, waving his hands in a surrendering gesture.

The bluenette sighed, walking into the opposite direction the blonde took.

"So, did you hear the news? Everyone should know about Meer's death by now," Kira tailed after him.

Athrun didn't answer him as soon as he expected, "was Cagalli close to Meer?"

"No, but she's close to Flay, I think," the brunette shrugged, well aware where the conversation was going. But then he noticed that his best friend wasn't going to reply anymore, so he started to talk about something else. "Speaking of serial killers, do you remember the beheaded guy who was shot in his crotch?"

"What about him?"

"They said it was done by a serial killer called 'Man-eater,' apparently there were cases like that before..."

"Wait, 'Man-eater'? You mean to say, it's a girl?" Athrun couldn't help asking.

Kira nodded, "she uses a special paralyzing drug to immobilize her target, then ties him up and shoots at his crotch until he dies."

"Must be a rape victim," Athrun mindlessly commented, walking on.

"Hey, what do you think? A serial killer versus another serial killer? Pretty interesting, huh?" Kira pondered aloud.

"Not to me."

* * *

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

It was almost twelve in the midnight, and for some weird reason Athrun just couldn't get his eyes to close, and remain closed until he falls asleep. He decided to have a glass of water, groggily got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen.

The unit he owned had two bedrooms, one bathroom at the end of the hallway and a living room in front of the kitchen near the front door. He lived alone, preferring solitude over having a roommate he could kill any time. Not that he was out of control, he just didn't need a person who could provoke him. And although Kira would've made a good roommate, they were both murderers so to stick together would only increase the risk.

Grabbing a glass, he instantly changed his mind, opening the fridge to grab a can of beer instead. Taking a big gulp of the cold alcohol, he started to walk back to his room, only to stop midway as he noticed the sliding glass door of the veranda was open. Stepping into the living room, he immediately slid the glass shut, and locked it.

Clank!

He whipped his head back, too quick he almost felt dizzy but he didn't care. Someone else was here.

He stepped back into the hallway, it was a straight path to the bathroom, where the noise seemingly came from. But he wouldn't be reckless.

He walked back into the kitchen, opened the top cabinet, and grabbed one of his hidden guns. Again, he found himself staring deep within the hallway, glaring at whoever it is to come out. But nothing happened. He walked slowly, each step quiet and precise. He was a serial killer, and he was not going to be killed by another one.

Swinging the bathroom door open, he was greeted by his face in the mirror. Nothing out of the ordinary, it was the same as it was when he left it to go to sleep. He took a step inside and cursed, falling over.

"Shit!" He had stepped on a piece of tack, he quickly looked at his foot and pulled it out with all his might. Blood was immediately seeping through his foot, and he cursed again.

Someone was here, and that someone was out to kill him.

"Damn it all," he threw the tack into the sink, pressing on the wound to make it bleed, before pouring the remains of his beer on it. Then he pulled on toilet paper to wrap it up. It was deep, too small but still half a centimeter deep. After securing his foot with a towel he found on his laundry, he took his gun again and walked out of the bathroom.

He steadied himself on the wall, his foot hurt like hell, and his vision was starting to get blurry. Did he lose that much blood? _Can't be,_ he answered his own query.

But the injury was seriously slowing him down, and his mind wasn't working with him, when did he go back to his room?

He fell back into his bed, both of his eyes getting heavier by the minute.

And that's when he saw her.

"Cagalli..?" He rasped, struggling to keep his eyes open to stare at the girl of his dreams. He fainted.

Cagalli walked inside his room, dropping the bag she carried with her. She thought it was funny that he recognized her even when it was dark, and she was wearing a cap. But it didn't matter, she needed to assemble her armalite as fast as she can and tie him up before he wakes up again.

When Athrun came to, he was tied up. Both hands locked up in hand cuffs that was inserted in the railings of his head board, his legs were open wide though, handcuffed each on the lower posts of his bed.

"It's almost two in the morning, you made me run late," Cagalli's voice came from the veranda, she walked back inside, sliding the doors closed behind her. "As a serial killer, it's almost a rule to kill your target at the strike of midnight. Before that would be too early, afterwards would be too late."

"So, you're the 'man-eater', huh? I knew you played hard-to-get but I didn't know you were that cruel," Athrun remained calm, mustering all of what's left of his strength.

"And you're the 'lady killer', I suppose," Cagalli bent down to her bag, pulling out a syringe that contained a lethal paralyzing drug.

Athrun stared at her, and what she had in her hands, "I'm already dead beat, you know."

"I can never be too sure, I only work with perfection, after all." Cagalli started to approach him, she knew the drug he got from the tack might not be too powerful anymore, especially after he poured alcohol into it.

"Shooting at the crotch, how perfect is that?" Athrun was starting to brace himself, he should be able to break the wooden railings if he pulled hard enough.

Cagalli giggled darkly, "they deserved it, all men do."

"Were you a rape victim?" He knew that would be a bit insensitive if she was, but he had to stall.

"Nope," Cagalli cheerfully answered, "I killed him before he could do anything."

Athrun breathed a sigh, "that's a relief, I'm guessing that means you're still a virgin too, right?"

Cagalli glared, "why does that matter? You're gonna die here!" She swung the syringe high, aiming for his chest.

But Athrun was quick on his moves as well. Breaking his bed's railings, he caught the needle of the syringe in between the chains of the handcuff. Then, he pushed her off before kicking the lower bed posts to free both his feet.

Cagalli immediately ran back towards the armalite she prepared before, and Athrun ran after her aiming to stab her with her own paralyzing drug. She turned back to start shooting at him but he was already too close, he gripped the nose of her armalite and turned it in another direction before stabbing her in her left shoulder.

Athrun threw the armalite away, and pulled out the syringe after seeing that it's immediately taking its effect. Cagalli dropped flinching.

"That's a cute look for you," Athrun smirked down at her and Cagalli glared.

He then picked her up, but decided against placing her down on the nearly-destroyed bed, so he opted for the spare bedroom instead. Cagalli stubbornly tried to struggle, but it was futile since she was already starting to feel so weak. Athrun laid her down gently, and stared at the empty syringe, with such a huge dose he's sure she'd be immobile until the next day.

He went back into his room, took Cagalli's bag and searched for the keys of the handcuffs. When he found it, he immediately released his wrists and ankles, skin tinted red. He sighed and was about to put the handcuffs away when a stupid idea struck him. Yes, it was a stupid idea, but he was gonna do it anyway. He smirked, knowing fully well that Cagalli would be fainting soon.

He got up but before heading back to Cagalli, he unloaded the armalite and hid it with his gun at the back of his bottom dresser. He then went to the bathroom, throwing the used syringe in the trash and disposing the remaining paralyzing drug in the sink. He walked back into his room and stared at the mess, he didn't really feel like cleaning it up right now, so he just took the handcuffs he had set aside before and went to Cagalli.

When he entered the other room, Cagalli was already starting to dose off, but she was obviously fighting it. He smirked again.

"No need to fight it, princess. I won't do anything to you," he approached her and stood at the side of the bed.

"Yeah, right... I know you love killing girls," Cagalli panted, desperately trying to stay awake even though her head was already spinning.

"Well, I only kill girls who confess to me, and since you haven't yet, I don't need to," Athrun sat on the side.

"That's sick! Those girls love you, don't they? Why would you kill them for falling in love with you?" Cagalli couldn't believe such a twisted logic, and since she didn't know what he would do to her once she loses her consciousness, she tried to keep herself occupied. Then she added, "and I won't ever confess to you!"

"That's fine, works for me... I just really hate it when girls confess, it's like a declaration that they own you. Like, they're telling all of their friends to back off, because if they didn't, they'd lose their friendship, right?"

"That's it? How stupid!" Cagalli remembered Luna and Meer, they were nice girls, blinded by love but still good girls nonetheless.

"How about you then? How do you pick the guys you kill?" Athrun looked at her when she didn't answer, her eyes were already closed.

He blinked, standing up to stand near the end of the bed. He grabbed her left ankle and handcuffed it, the same way she did to him.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was a bit slurry.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just gonna make sure you don't try to kill me in my sleep." Athrun grabbed the other ankle and secured it in the handcuff as well.

"I'm already drugged, you idiot," Cagalli continued to rasp.

"Well, it's just like what you said earlier.. I can never be too sure," he smiled at her as he crawled in the bed and took both her limp arms. He pushed her arms up and locked it in the handcuffs, in between the railings.

"Please... don't..." Cagalli weakly pleaded, she couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore.

Athrun smiled fondly at her, "don't worry, you're the only girl I don't want to kill," he kissed her in the forehead, before lying next to her to catch some sleep himself.

"Good night," he turned on his side and watched her, until sleep fully took over.

* * *

Cagalli squinted before slowly opening her eyes, she had such a good sleep last night she wants to sleep some more. She tried to turn on her side and failed.

"Shit!" She remembered now, the reason she slept so well was because she was drugged!

She pulled on her arms, but they wouldn't budge. She tried to kick the bedposts, but they were too sturdy. "Damn, it looked so easy when he did it."

"Well, of course. Since I'm a guy and I'm stronger than you," he suddenly walked into the room, carrying a tray of breakfast.

"I'll kill you for this!" Cagalli snarled, glaring at him as if looks could kill.

Athrun chuckled sheepishly, "sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it."

He then placed down the tray on top of the dresser, and walked towards Cagalli. He took out the keys, and started to release her.

"You're letting me go?" Cagalli couldn't take the disbelief out of her voice.

"Yeah, I can't keep you here since I have class, no one would look after you." After freeing her hands, he went to work on her feet.

"What?‼ What time is it?" She suddenly shot up.

"Almost nine, do you have classes too?" Athrun went back to the tray after freeing her feet.

"Not until ten," Cagalli breathed relief.

"Good, eat this first, then you can use the bathroom before going out," he laid the tray in front of her, fishing a key from his pocket and handing it to her. "I'm already running late so, here's a spare key, make sure you lock the door before you leave, okay?"

"Eh?"

"I'll see you around," Athrun waved back as he made his exit, then she heard the closing of the front door.

"Uhm," Cagalli blinked to herself, tilting her head in confusion. She stared at the key in her hand, "he left his house to me, and he gave me food... What a weirdo."

* * *

When Athrun got out of his building, he was surprised to see Kira waiting out there, "what are you doing here?"

"Just checking if you were still alive, that's all," Kira shrugged as he motioned for Athrun to walk with him.

"You knew?" The bluenette had an incredulous look on his face.

"Sort of, Flay warned me after she saw you talking to her the other day," Kira looked at him with only eyes moving, then he looked back ahead.

"Hmmm, I'm fine. Cagalli was strong-willed, but I managed, somehow."

Kira merely nodded and they went on their way.

Later that day, as Athrun and Kira were having late lunch at a nearby café, Flay suddenly came up to them, dragging Cagalli by the hand.

"She told me everything," the redhead proclaimed as she sat down in front of Kira, leaving Cagalli to sit on the only chair available, beside Athrun.

"I don't think it's good to hang around like this," the blondie sighed in exasperation at their situation. All four of them were serial killers.

"It's fine, it's not like anyone would know, we're all experts," Kira grinned.

"Still, too risky," Athrun watched Cagalli's expression, but she wasn't looking at him.

"Who cares? We can kill anyone anyway," Flay immediately dismissed the topic, then she suddenly saw another friend of theirs. She waved, "Lacus! Over here!"

"Wow, it's rare to see you guys on the same table," Lacus commented as she stood on the side between Kira and Flay.

"Yeah, we were just, getting to know one another," Flay sent a meaningful smirk towards Kira's direction.

Kira suddenly had the urge to cough, "erm, yeah.. that's it."

Athrun and Cagalli both rolled their eyes, shaking their heads in understanding as they looked at each other.

"That's just wonderful! I really feel good vibes coming our way, I just hope there won't be anymore killings," Lacus tried to cheer herself up but failed when she remembered that Meer had just died.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there won't be anything like that for a long while," Flay rested her chin at the back of her palm.

"I won't be too sure about that," Yzak suddenly came up from behind her.

Flay looked at him and pouted, deciding not to speak anymore as she crossed her arms on her chest.

Yzak messily scratched his head in irritation, "come on already, mom's waiting!"

"Ugh! I hate you!" Flay stood abruptly before stomping away, Yzak's mother had been a constant client of hers when it came to assassination.

Yzak then nodded to them before following after her.

"There they go," Cagalli mumbled to herself as they watched the back of the two.

"Hmmm, I guess I have to go now too," Lacus tried to bit them goodbye but Kira stopped her with a question.

"Where to?"

"I have to go buy groceries, and make sure I'm home by sundown," Lacus smiled sheepishly, "you know, dangerous times."

"I don't think anyone would try to kill you, Lacus," Cagalli tried to assure her.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone would be able to even try," Athrun added, throwing Kira a knowing glance.

"I guess, but well, we can never be too sure." The pinkette raised a finger in a thinking manner, "I mean, Meer was killed just the other day, and her head has yet to be found. Besides, I believe there are a few people out there who really hate me."

"Really? Like who?" Kira gave a sickening smile.

"Oh, you know, some people." Lacus remained unaware, turning to leave. "In any case, I really need to be going now. I'll see you guys later!"

"Wait, let me accompany you," Kira offered, standing from his seat, "I need to do some grocery-shopping myself."

"Are you sure?" Lacus tested if he was just being kind.

"Yeah, I have a lot to buy, and you did say that we can never be too sure in these times, right?" Kira countered whatever argument she could be thinking of by using her own statement.

"Well, if it's all right with you, then that's wonderful!" Lacus clapped her hands in joy and appreciation.

"We'll be on our way then, you guys!" Kira turned to the duo still sitting back there, "don't have too much fun without us!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Athrun rolled his eyes at him, he would never make a fool of himself in front of Cagalli. But he did consider some possibilities, he was alone with her now.

Then again.

He suddenly heard a chair screeching, he looked up to see Cagalli already standing up, preparing to leave. "You're leaving me too?"

"There isn't really anything to talk about with you," Cagalli grabbed her bag, and was about to turn.

"Wait!" Athrun suddenly stood, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday! I didn't mean, not did I like what I did to you. But you were the one who started it, and you know I only fought to defend myself. You were going to kill me... can you at least tell me why?"

Cagalli thought about it, "so you really don't know much about the 'man-eater'? She kills all guys that try to hit on her."

Athrun blinked, "when did I try to hit on you? When you were talking to yourself, and I answered, thinking you were talking to me because tere was no onw else around?"

She gritted her teeth, still not fully turning back to look at him.

And he chuckled, "don't tell me, that's what you were assuming I was trying to do?"

"Grrrr! So what?‼ I don't like it when guys talk to me, I hate men!" Cagalli turned to face him in her fury.

"Just because of what that one guy tried to do to you? But didn't I prove yesterday that I meant you no harm, I was even nice to you!" Athrun countered, he was going to stick some sense into her, this was his chance.

"Even so!" Cagalli humphed.

"What? That's unreasonable! Don't I, at least, deserve the benefit of the doubt?" Athrun stared intensely at her, he was not backing down.

Cagalli watched him just the same, then she sighed, "fine. But only because the breakfast you made for me yesterday was delicious."

"That's great!" Athrun breathed relief, "now, can I invite you into my house? I can cook dinner for you."

"That was fast," Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"You tried to kill me, stayed over at my house, and ate breakfast. I'm pretty sure our pace is perfectly fine," Athrun assured her with a good-mannered smile.

Later that night, Cagalli did come over, even trying to return the key but Athrun forced her to keep it, saying that she could come over and try to kill him anytime. Cagalli pretended to get mad at this, yelling about how egoistic he was, and even swearing that she will kill him one of these days. He only laughed at her though, they both know they wouldn't be trying to kill each other anytime soon.

After eating dinner, Cagalli helped him do the dishes. Then, they watched tv, and talked, and talked, and talked, and talked. Until it was already near midnight, checking the time, the blonde could only panic.

"Relax, you can sleep in the spare room, I already fixed my bed so I don't have to share with you. But I can if you want me too," Athrun received a pillow in his face as a response.

"Fine, and thanks. I really didn't notice the time," Cagalli relented, not really wanting to walk the dark streets of the night, even if she was just as dangerous as any other serial killer out there.

"Great, I'll go prepare your room," Athrun placed his drink down, standing up from the sofa.

"Hey, Athrun... do you know anyone by the name 'Mel R. Zala'? Like, a relative of some sort?" Cagalli leaned back at the couch, toying with her wine glass.

"No, none that I'm aware of, why?"

"She took your name without marrying you, isn't that as good as a love confession?"

Athrun looked back at the clock, it was midnight.

He smirked.

"I guess now we know who our next target is."

* * *

Yay! Wasn't that fun? XDDD

Again, Happy AsuCaga Day, minna! Please review!

And for more AsuCaga goodness, join 'AsuCaga Forever' in facebook! We have a page and a group! :D

-Lynx

03082014


End file.
